Secret Santa
by SparklyAngel7
Summary: Sikowitz is tired of the groups constant arguing so he assigns them a project. They have to learn to get along in order to pass but will their differences cause them to fail?


**A/N I had this idea when I was trying to write another story and I had to write it. So Read and Review please.**

**Third Person POV**

"Okay okay calm down you little hooligans!" Sikowitz yelled at the kids who were arguing in the back. Take a wild guess as to who these kids were. Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Jade were sitting in the back of Sikowitz's class fighting over the last chocolate chip cookie Cat had brought in.

"They're fighting over my cookie. Heehee I feel loved." Cat giggled while watching the group argue furiously. Beck glanced at her and raised his eyebrows.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW." Jade yelled and tugged at the box that held the cookie in it.

"No way!" Tori yelled back and pulled it closer to her. Andre and Robbie looked at each other and both grabbed the side of the box. They all tugged at the small container and shouted at the other to let go.

"We all let go on three. One…two…THREE" Tori said letting go of the box which promptly went flying across the room when everyone let go and smacked Sikowitz on the head.

"OH MY GOODNESS SIKOWITZ" Tori yelled and rushed over to Sikowitz who had his hands over his face. The whole class was huddled around him and a kid had run out to get the nurse.

"Ow… Mom is that you? I said I'll go to interpretive dance lessons later!" Sikowitz said, clearly out of it. Just then the kid who ran out and the nurse came rushing in. After a few minutes of examining the nurse gave Sikowitz an ice pack and said he'd be fine.

"Alright children sit back down. Let's get back to the lesson." Sikowitz said, coming to his senses but just then the bell had rung. Everyone got up to leave and our favorite group of people were on their way out the door; when Sikowitz yelled to them.

"Don't you all walk out that door. Come back here or I will get a Norwegian tarantula to eat your toes." Sikowitz threatened which in turn stopped the group in their tracks. They all turn around and walked back in the room.

"What's up Sikowitz?" Andre asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I am sick and tired of hearing you guys argue, especially when the ones we love are being hurt by the arguing." Sikowitz said.

"We're sorry that we hurt you Sikowitz! We do love you." Tori exclaimed as she looked at Sikowitz tearfully.

"I'm not talking about me you ninny. I'm talking about the coconut you made me fall on! Anyway Lane and I have decided to give you all a project. Since Christmas is approaching and we know it's the season of giving. We thought that you all should give to each other; so you'll learn to appreciate one another. So your project is…**Secret Santa**!" Sikowitz yelled while clapping his hands together.

The group looked at each other and then back at the crazy man. In less than 5 seconds they were all back to arguing, they didn't want to buy anything so each other.

"This is stupid!" Jade yelled and kicked the chair.

"It's a project grade and it's a big portion of your quarter grade. So stop being difficult children and accept this. And Rex has to do this too." Sikowitz reasoned with them.

"Aww Man! See now you all want to include the puppet." Rex huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine we'll do the stupid secret Santa." Andre mumbled. Just then Trina walked in followed by Sinjin who was trying to brush her hair.

"Get away from me you freak! Tori! Get him away and give me money!" Trina yelled while trying to swat Sinjin away.

"We're in the middle of something and I'm not giving you any money." Tori replied looking slightly annoyed by the interruption. They argued silently back and forth while Sinjin had shifted his attention to Jade who threatened to get her scissors out. Sikowitz watched the discussions like a tennis match and then he started to smile. _Oh boy…_

"I had an idea, Trina and Sinjin will also be in the secret Santa thingy. And before you object I want to remind you of all the innocents you have harmed and your grades. Trina and Sinjin well I don't really have anything to threaten you with but you will get presents." Sikowitz told them as he stroked the bruised coconut. Trina and Sinjin seemed to like the deal because they didn't refuse to do it. The group looked sourly at the additions and mumbled grudgingly to themselves about sucky this project was.

"Alright now pick a name out of this fancy hat here. And that'll be the person you'll be giving a gift to. You are not allowed to tell anyone who you have and we will be giving gifts on the 18th." Sikowitz instructed as he shook up the fancy hat with the names in them. He stopped at each one of the students and made them close their eyes as they picked the names out of a hat, also making sure they didn't peek at the names.

"What if we get ourselves? Can we still get a present?" Cat asked. Everyone just looked at her then back at Sikowitz.

"I'm going to ignore that. Anyway open the paper and see who you've gotten." Sikowitz said. They all opened the papers and there were mixed reactions. Andre, Jade, Rex and Trina groaned at their papers.

"Are you kidding me! I got the worse person ever!" Rex grunted.

"My person isn't so bad." Tori said encouragingly. Some of them just rolled their eyes at her.

"My person isn't so bad because I'm Tori Vega and I like everybody. Like candy and unicorns." Jade said in the voice she used to mock Tori.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori yelled. This project was starting to cause more problems than it was solving. Beck decided to step in.

"My person isn't so bad either." Beck said while trying to keep Jade calm.

"And who did you get!" Jade questioned while trying to snatch the paper from him. He held it out of her reach.

"You can't look at my paper Jade. Calm down." Beck told her.

"Fine but all I know is that it better not be Vega or else." Jade warned and Beck just sighed in response.

"Alright that's enough. You can all go now but you better find your person a present by the 18th." Sikowitz informed them as waved them off. The group left for lunch and started to consider gift ideas.

_Man this was going to be an interesting project._

**A/N: Okay that's it. Tell me what you think and please review! **


End file.
